<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no rush... by warlockdetective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563802">no rush...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective'>warlockdetective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Prompt Fill, admittedly a very speculative ''what if'' fic, does this count as pre-canon if it's set less than 24 hours before the series begins?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She parks a small distance away from her location. She doesn't turn off the ignition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no rush...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Without giving <em>too</em> much away, this admittedly isn't one of the theories from the series I strongly stand by, but seeing one of the prompts on <a href="https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160229299370/prompt-list">this list</a> reminded me of it, and I found it hard to pass up. In short, this was a very intriguing writing exercise.<br/>Honest feedback is appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather is gray and cloudy as she drives through the city, face draped only by a pair of shades and one of the less conspicuous looking hats she happens to own. To those who knew her, this was a suspicious sight from the very beginning; not many people in this district did however, and those who did were bound to have much more troublesome things to worry about than her presence. She parks a small distance away from her destination. She doesn't shut off the ignition.</p>
<p> She's never liked the model of this car, finding it too plain and rather modest in appearance; this is perhaps the only time such features will prove to be beneficial. She's never liked this part of the city; the floral arrangements clash too much with the buildings, and it's such a pointlessly sociable part of the district too. Genuinely, what for? What draws people here?</p>
<p> "What brings you here?" <em>Well</em>. Right. Even though the start of Fall is just around the corner, it doesn't stop some of the nosier tourists from sticking around. She's never cared for these sort of tourists; they linger in the most boring parts of the city, if they had some taste they'd know to seek a different district, a much more <em>in</em> district--</p>
<p> She draws herself out of her mental tangent and back to the present. Something important <em>did</em> bring her here, after all. "I'm waiting to see an old friend," she tells them, smiling as she adds, "She wants to be <em>smoldering</em> when I see her."</p>
<p> "Are you gonna knock or will you honk the horn?" Goodness, this tourist really is a nosy one, aren't they? Granted, this district doesn't have much to offer for entertainment, so perhaps this is the best they can get. She doesn't want this shared, however.</p>
<p> "You can't rush perfection," she speaks in a beat, "Though...I find myself almost restless with anticipation." She smiles again. "She told me she was <em>dying</em> to see me."</p>
<p> They laugh at her words as they start to make their way down the street. "I'm sure it won't be much longer!" they joke. Their sentence isn't over, but they're too far out of earshot for her to catch the rest of it. <em>They</em>, however, do not matter to her.</p>
<p> The moment they turn the corner, she turns to the house. She considers it a regal sort of thing, and not in the good way; a smug sort of mockery in every detail. She reaches into the glove box, never tearing her eyes away from the sight before her, the weight of the spyglass pressing into her palm as she observes the windows. Curtains, all of shades almost unbearable to look at, sit within the window of each room, but her eyes are drawn to the ones that are just barely drifting outside the window open just enough to catch a glimpse of the library.</p>
<p> A small ray of sunlight pokes through the clouds, reflecting off the window panes. She observes it for a moment as she steadies the device in her hands. The light hits it in a matter of moments, and with it she catches a new color among the curtains, slowly beginning to spread to the books among the shelves.</p>
<p> She grins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>